Medidas Extremas
by dlz
Summary: OC/MM. Um novo personagem emerge entre os sobreviventes do acampamento, e decide descobrir o que realmente está acontecendo na ilha. R
1. Prologo

**Título: **Medidas Extremas  
**Autor: **dlz  
**Censura: **K+  
**Classificação:** Geral  
**Disclaimer: **Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.  
**Distribuição: **Fanfiction Net  
**Personagens: **Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Hurley, Locke, Charlie, Claire, Sun, Rose e Jane (personagem original)  
**Spoiler: **One of Them  
**Sinopse:** Um novo personagem emerge entre os sobreviventes do acampamento, e decide descobrir o que realmente está acontecendo na ilha.

_**

* * *

**_

**Prólogo**

Com o olhar perdido, Jane só percebeu que Rose lhe oferecia frutas descascadas numa folha quando esta a chamou:

"Jane?"

Ela se virou para ver a mulher de olhos grandes e sorriso inabalável, como se tivesse acordado de um sonho.

"Você está bem?"

Jane sorriu um sorriso pouco convincente.

"Sim" respondeu.

"Eu a vi do acampamento. Está olhando para o mar há horas --"

"Estou bem, Rose" disse ela com os braços cruzados sobre os joelhos. "Não se preocupe"

Rose sorriu, não se dando por satisfeita.

"Aceita uma fruta?"

Jane finalmente olhou para a bandeja improvisada e sorriu, enquanto pegava uma:

"Obrigada"

Quando Rose lhe deu as costas, Jane continuou olhando em direção ao mar.

"Algum problema?" perguntou Jack a Rose ao vê-la voltar da praia onde estava a sobrevivente que muitas vezes viu juntamente a Rose e outros sobreviventes que ficavam do outro lado da praia.

Rose sorriu para ele, e se virou para ver Jane novamente.

"Ela anda estranha ultimamente" respondeu. "Não tem falado com ninguém, e passa horas na praia, olhando para o horizonte"

Jack nada disse, e enquanto olhava em direção à praia, Rose continuava:

"Eu achava que era uma fase, pois eu mesma tive meus dias de recolhimento depois do acidente" e encarando Jack, completou: "Mas estou começando a realmente ficar preocupada com essa menina"

"Vou falar com ela" disse ele, prestativo, como sempre, enquanto se afastava de Rose.

Foi então que Jane se levantou.

Olhou mais uma vez para o mar e se virou, e seus olhos se cruzaram com os de Jack. De fato, Jane não era uma menina como Rose mencionara. Era uma mulher em torno dos seus trinta anos, de olhos grandes e azuis e rosto melancólico. Ao ver que Jack vinha em sua direção, sem imaginar que ele estava indo vê-la, Jane simplesmente sorriu e passou por ele, antes mesmo que este tivesse a oportunidade de lhe falar.

"Posso falar com você, er -?" perguntou Jack, enquanto ela atravessa a areia em direção ao acampamento.

"Jane" disse ela ao perceber que ele tentava lembrar seu nome, enquanto se virava para vê-lo.

"Jane" repetiu ele, constrangido, lembrando apenas que ela era inglesa, enquanto lhe oferecia água da garrafa que trazia consigo.

"Não, obrigada"

Os dois se examinaram por algum tempo, até que ele perguntou, mostrando-se preocupado:

"Quer conversar?"

Jane conhecia Jack pela sua liderança desde o dia do acidente. Mas ele não a conhecia. Jamais lhe dirigiu a palavra, e aquele momento era um tanto confuso dado o fato de que ele vinha passando tanto tempo recolhido na nefasta escotilha.

Ela então se virou para ver Rose, que os observava do acampamento, e sorriu.

"Não devia dar ouvidos a tudo o que ela diz" comentou, com seu sotaque carregado.

"Ela só está preocupada" explicou ele.

"E o fez vir falar comigo?"

"Não, ela não me fez vir até aqui" respondeu ele. "Eu vim porque me preocupo com o bem estar de todos"

"Hum. Interessante" disse ela num tom que Jack imediatamente deduziu ser irônico. "Não é o que parece quando compartilha com apenas uma dúzia de pessoas tudo o que acontece naquela escotilha e nas expedições no meio da floresta quando há mais umas trinta pessoas na praia que também querem ficar à par dos acontecimentos"

Surpreso com o comentário, Jack enrugou a testa e, pensativo, olhou em direção ao acampamento.

"É o que todos pensam?" perguntou, curioso.

Ele estava visivelmente atordoado com a assertiva de Jane.

Houve um instante de silêncio, e percebendo que ele parecia realmente preocupado, Jane finalmente disse:

"Tudo bem. Esquece o que eu disse. Vocês já devem ter problemas demais pra resolver com aquele botão do que se preocupar com míseras opiniões"

Jane sorriu, e lhe deu as costas.

"Jane!" chamou ele, ainda atônito.

Ela se virou novamente para vê-lo, e ele disse:

"Quero que saiba que me importo com a opinião de todos"

"Eu sei" disse ela, com um pequeno e enigmático sorriso no canto dos lábios.

"Precisando de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, sabe onde me encontrar"

Jane apenas sorriu um sorriso amargo e voltou para o acampamento.

Quando chegou até sua tenda, e ninguém mais estava olhando, Jane começou a mexer em suas coisas, pegou a arma e os cartuchos com munição que estavam escondidos numa mochila com roupas, depois os guardou novamente. Nada a faria voltar atrás.

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Nota do autor:** Jane é uma personagem original. Resolvi criar Jane, uma das sobreviventes do vôo Oceanic 815, para interagir com os personagens principais de Lost, pois não quero mexer muito com a identidade dos mesmos. Ainda não tenho muita certeza do rumo da estória, mas pretendo usar elementos que já apareceram no seriado. Espero que gostem. A propósito, só vou continuar depois de saber a opinião de vocês através de _reviews_.


	2. Parte I

**Parte I**

"E ai, Jane?" indagou Hurley sentado à areia próximo de sua tenda ao vê-la se aproximar carregando uma mochila apoiada em um dos ombros.

Jane sorriu em resposta ao cumprimento, enquanto o observava voltar o olhar para algo que lhe chamava a atenção do outro lado da praia. Ao se virar para ver o que era, Jane viu Libby conversando com Claire e Kate.

"Quer saber?" disse ela, apoiando o pé sobre um tronco caído ao lado de Hurley, que continuava a prestar atenção em Libby. "Devia falar com ela"

Surpreso, ele levantou os olhos para encará-la contra o sol, e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Jane explicou:

"Acho que não é nenhum segredo que você está afim dela"

Os dois trocaram um longo olhar, e ele finalmente disse:

"Está tão evidente assim?"

Jane sorriu, e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Hurley ficou pensativo, e voltou os olhos novamente para a praia.

Jane o observou por um instante, até que disse:

"Preciso de um favor seu--"

Ele se virou novamente para encará-la.

"O quê acha de me dar uns pães e chocolates?"

Hurley a fitou surpreso, não muito certo do que acabara de ouvir.

"O suprimento de comida acabou faz tempo, Jane" disse, enrugando a testa, imaginando se ela já não sabia que ele havia distribuído tudo o que havia na escotilha entre todos os sobreviventes dias antes.

Jane sorriu e, paciente, sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Qual é, Hurley?" indagou ela. "Nós dois sabemos que você guardou um pequeno estoque na floresta"

Ele então a encarou, estarrecido.

Novamente houve um silêncio embaraçoso, e Hurley imaginou se devia levantar e ficar o mais longe possível de Jane antes que ela revelasse saber de mais algum dos seus segredos.

"Sinto muito, mas não sei do você está falado, Jane" mentiu ele, certo de que a única coisa que podia fazer era negar até o fim.

"Eu poderia simplesmente ir até lá e pegar" continuou ela, enrugando a testa e balançando a cabeça pensando na hipótese. Nisso, Hurley enrugou a testa, cada vez mais confuso, afinal, ela até mesmo sabia onde ele havia escondido a comida.

"Mas não acho que seria uma coisa boa de se fazer" completou. "Mesmo porque, achei ótima essa sua iniciativa de fazer um pequeno estoque para eventuais emergências. Por isso estou pedindo" explicou.

Hurley a encarou por um instante, reflexivo quanto a como ela sabia do seu segredo e como conduzia a situação, fazendo-o crer que era uma atitude sábia armazenar um estoque. E tentou lembrar de todas as vezes que foi até lá para pegar um pote de creme ou uma barra de chocolate sem perceber que estava sendo seguido. Abaixou então os olhos para a areia, depois a fitou:

"Tudo bem"

Jane sorriu um sorriso vitorioso.

"Pode deixar alguns na minha tenda mais tarde?" pediu ela. E Hurley arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ao menos o constrangimento não seria maior em ter que levá-la até o esconderijo. "Não preciso de muito. Apenas o suficiente para uns dois ou três dias. Pode ser?"

Hurley apenas balançou a cabeça, ainda confuso, não muito certo se devia perguntar o que ela pretendia fazer com a pequena provisão para dois ou três dias.

Jane novamente sorriu e se levantou. Enquanto o observava, provavelmente constrangido, disse, olhando para a praia e depois para ele:

"Ainda acho que devia falar com ela"

Hurley levantou os olhos para vê-la, distraído, sem fazer idéia do que se tratava aquele comentário. E quando finalmente se deu conta de que ela falava de Libby, sorriu um sorriso amargo. Aquela era mais uma coisa da qual Jane sabia. E a última coisa que ele precisava era de mais complicações entre os sobreviventes, especialmente com Libby.

Jane sorriu, e enquanto se afastava, ele a chamou:

"Jane!" e ela se virou para vê-lo.

Os dois se examinaram por alguns instantes, e ele continuou:

"Não conte a ninguém... por favor"

E ela novamente sorriu, imaginando se ele se referia ao segredo da comida ou ao segredo em relação a Libby.

"Pode deixar. Não conto" disse, referindo-se a ambos os segredos de Hurley.

Ela então finalmente se afastou, e Hurley apenas a acompanhou com o olhar até vê-la se aproximar da tenda de Sawyer, não muito longe da sua.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Parte II

**Parte II**

Sawyer usava um par de óculos escuros femininos com aros amarelos, reclinado tranqüilamente próximo de sua tenda como se estivesse cochilando, quando uma sombra parou à sua frente. Ao notar que alguém havia se atravessado contra o sol, ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado para ver quem era e olhou para Jane por cima das lentes do desproporcional aparato que o protegia dos raios luminosos.

"Jane Calamidade" disse, com sua insolente mania de apelidar todos que estavam à sua volta.

Jane nada disse, e continuou a encará-lo, com os braços cruzados, lembrando das vezes que viu a sobrevivente Janelle Granger, a passageira que se sentou ao seu lado no vôo Oceanic 815 e que havia desaparecido na floresta há vários dias, ir até ele, quando precisava desesperadamente de um cigarro antes que o estoque acabasse, e Sawyer vinha com joguinhos para cima dela, e não lhe dava uma única xepa, pelo simples prazer de vê-la depender dele e ser repudiada. Não era à toa que ele era odiado.

Certo de que ela precisava de alguma coisa da qual somente ele dispunha, Sawyer, por seu turno, tirou os ridículos óculos escuros e a encarou de cima a baixo com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios, enquanto ela o fitava com denotada repulsa.

"Soube que você também tem todos os medicamentos" disse ela, referindo-se também às armas.

Ele então arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

"Então é isso"

Jane o encarou com frieza.

"Preciso do básico" disse. "Alguns curativos, algodão e água oxigenada"

Sawyer riu.

"Claro, claro" disse ele.

Jane enrugou a testa, imaginando se aquele era mais um joguinho.

"Olha, não tenho tempo pra isso--"

"O quê a faz pensar que vou lhe dar o que quer?" interrompeu ele, mostrando-se irritado. "Isso aqui não é nenhuma farmácia da esquina, mocinha. E pelo que me consta, você não parece precisar de curativos"

"Hum. Shannon também não parecia estar morrendo de asma quando você podia ao menos dizer que não tinha os inaladores" disse ela, lembrando do ocorrido.

Sawyer enrugou a testa, ainda mais irritado.

"Muito bem. Vou lembrar disso quando você realmente estiver precisando de alguma coisa"

"Isso é algum tipo de ameaça?"

"Não, princesa" corrigiu ele. "É uma promessa"

Jane o encarou, e certa de que ele a poria em debandada, tentou uma última coisa:

"Então vamos fazer ao seu modo"

"Cai fora, Alice. Aqui não é o país das maravilhas"

Jane suspirou. Parecia que Sawyer não estava num dos seus melhores dias, pensou.

"Diga o seu preço" insistiu ela.

Ele então levantou os olhos para encará-la, e ao perceber que ela falava sério, riu. Os dias estavam monótonos, as dores de cabeça haviam voltado, e ele imaginou que poderia ao menos tirar um pouco de vantagem da situação e se divertir um pouco.

"Muito bem, teimosa. Então o que acha de me dizer onde conseguiu essa tatuagem de dragão no seu braço esquerdo?"

Jane olhou para o braço, e sorriu um sorriso amargo, certa de que ele havia começado com ela um de seus joguinhos infames que não levaria a lugar algum.

"Tenho outra coisa pra você" disse ela.

Sawyer sorriu, já não mais tão irritado quanto antes.

"Tem mesmo, gazela?" perguntou, examinando-a novamente de cima a baixo, e com o olhar insinuante.

"Impressionante seu vocabulário, Sawyer" comentou ela, tirando algo da mochila, enquanto ele a observava atentamente, furioso com o comentário, porém, cheio de curiosidade quanto ao que ela tinha em mente. "Pena que agora, já que perdeu seus óculos na balsa, sua leitura vai ficar comprometida, e os apelidos podem acabar ficando escassos, o que vai torná-lo um tanto enfadonho. Talvez, não tanto para a Kate, já que ela é a única por aqui que o suporta--"

Sawyer ficou sério, enquanto enrugava a testa, imaginando aonde ela pretendia chegar com aquela abordagem, controlando-se para não confrontá-la até que ela mostrasse o que tinha na mochila.

"Felizmente, também sou boa para encontrar coisas" continuou ela, mostrando um embrulho, do qual Sawyer não tirou os olhos, até que ela mostrou o que era. Um par de óculos de grau. "Batem com a sua prescrição. Hipermetropia, não é mesmo? Encontrei numa mala perto dos rochedos"

Sawyer sorriu.

"Muito bem, lábios carnudos" disse ele, levantando-se para tomar o embrulho.

Jane, no entanto, puxou o braço para trás, tirando-o do alcance dele.

"Não" disse ela. "Primeiro os medicamentos"

Sawyer sorriu, e fitando-a nos olhos, perguntou:

"Como vou saber se me servem?"

Jane ficou pensativa, e abriu os aros dos óculos e os colocou em Sawyer para que este verificasse se eram mesmo sua prescrição, sem soltá-los, enquanto ele a encarava insistentemente.

"Perfeito" disse ele.

Jane então se desvencilhou e guardou os óculos novamente no embrulho, na medida em que Sawyer a observava, pensativo, imaginando se não a tinha visto antes de estarem na ilha.

"Depois eu volto para pegar o que combinamos" disse ela, ajeitando a mochila no ombro e se afastando sob o olhar intrigado de Sawyer.

_**Continua...**_


	4. Parte III

**Parte III**

Jane caminhava pela praia quando, não muito longe da barraca de Sawyer, viu Charlie sentado ao lado de sua improvisada nova tenda. Estava pensativo, olhando para as ondas do mar. Ela então suspirou, e em nome dos velhos tempos, quando Charlie era a única pessoa na ilha com quem conversava pelo fato dela ser londrina, ter parentes em Manchester e conhecer a Drive Shaft, aproximou-se dele.

Ao ver Jane vindo em sua direção, Charlie sorriu um sorriso amargo. Depois de levar uma surra de John Locke em frente a todos os demais sobreviventes quando flagrado no mar com Aaron nos braços, a única pessoa com a qual havia conversado até então era Sawyer.

Sem nada dizer, no entanto, Jane se sentou ao seu lado, e ficou olhando na mesma direção que ele. Charlie a examinava com o canto dos olhos, imaginando se ela lhe indagaria sobre o ocorrido na praia, já que essa era a pergunta que não calava a muitos dos sobreviventes que o encaravam com frieza naqueles últimos dias. Ao perceber o desconforto de Charlie, ela finalmente disse:

"Acabou o chá"

Ele então sorriu, balançando a cabeça, como se não acreditasse no que acabara de ouvir.

"Isso é ruim" disse ele.

"Isso é péssimo" corrigiu ela, sorrindo. "Afinal, o quê vai ser dos finais de tarde britânicos? Ou como você mesmo disse uma vez, daquilo que nos separa--"

"Desses ianques selvagens" completou ele, rindo.

Charlie se virou para vê-la, enquanto sorria. Antes de tentar se aproximar de Shannon ou mesmo depois de se tornar amigo de Claire, Jane foi uma grande companhia ao jovem roqueiro nos primeiros dias na ilha, principalmente após o período de abstinência das drogas, quando conversavam sobre música e a vida noturna em Londres para espairecerem, até que um dia, sem motivo aparente, ela começou a evitar conversas. Ele nunca insistiu por saber o que a havia distanciado dele, mesmo porque, ela havia se distanciado de todos na ilha. Ainda assim, porém, havia uma grande afinidade entre os dois, e era como se nada tivesse mudado. Ela ainda era a pessoa mais próxima de sua casa, no Reino Unido, que estava ali.

Jane também se virou para vê-lo, e notou que seu rosto ainda estava com o pequeno corte abaixo do olho feito por Locke. E ela sorriu, embora ainda estivesse chateada com o ocorrido. Era como se Charlie fosse um irmão caçula. Desde que o viu certa noite sofrendo numa de suas crises de abstinência, e o ajudou a se recompor, era como se ele tivesse se tornado o seu elo mais forte de contato com o mundo exterior, e a pessoa com a qual mais se importava na ilha. Vê-lo noites atrás apanhando de Locke, na frente de todos, havia sido devastador, embora nada pudesse fazer, já que não sabia do que se tratava.

"Como estão indo as coisas por aqui?" perguntou ela, virando-se para ver a tenda.

"Não tão ruins" respondeu ele.

"E em relação à vizinhaça?" indagou ela, gesticulando, referindo-se a Sawyer.

"Tudo bem" respondeu Charlie, esticando o pescoço para ver por trás de Jane a tenda de Sawyer a poucos metros deles.

"Está precisando de alguma coisa? Tenho um pedaço de fuselagem que pode protegê-lo da areia trazida pelo vento" insistiu Jane.

"Não precisa. Estou bem" disse ele, encarando-a nos olhos. "Sério mesmo, Jane. Estou bem"

Ela sorriu, sem, no entanto, dar-se por convencida, e houve então um pequeno silêncio, momento em que ambos voltaram os olhos para as ondas do mar.

"Sinto muito" disse ele.

"Pelo quê?" indagou ela, confusa.

"Não tenho sido um bom amigo" respondeu ele.

Jane sorriu.

"Tem sido um ótimo amigo, Charlie"

E ele voltou os olhos novamente em direção ao mar, pensativo. Jane provavelmente se referia ao fato dele ter respeitado seu silêncio e distanciamento do grupo. E quando imaginava uma forma de perguntar a ela os motivos para tal, ela subitamente disse:

"Não vai acreditar numa coisa"

Charlie se virou para vê-la, mas Jane continuava a olhar para o mar, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

"Outro dia acordei com You All Everybody na cabeça" continuou ela.

Charlie sorriu.

"Sério?" indagou ele, orgulhoso.

"Sério" respondeu ela.

"Legal" disse ele, ainda sorridente, olhando para a areia nos seus sapatos, imaginando se uma dia voltaria a compor e a tocar com a banda.

Jane também sorriu, enquanto olhava as ondas do mar, e imaginava se um dia sairiam daquele lugar.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Parte IV

**Parte IV**

Pouco depois, enquanto voltava para sua tenda, após ter voltado à barraca de Sawyer a fim de pegar os medicamentos conforme combinado, e não tê-lo encontrado, Jane viu Claire junto a Locke, que segurava Aaron nos braços. Ambos sorriam, e num dado momento, Locke, sentindo que era observado, virou-se para vê-la com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Jane retribuiu o sorriso, embora fosse uma das sobreviventes que não confiava nele desde a morte de Boone, e o viu devolver Aaron à manjedoura por ele feita no dia do aniversário de Claire e dizer qualquer coisa sobre ter que voltar à escotilha, indo embora logo em seguida. Jane então observou Claire, que se inclinou sobre o filho, e simplesmente continuou seu caminho.

Ao chegar à sua tenda, no entanto, teve a estranha sensação de que não voltaria a vê-la mais. Parou, e pensativa, suspirou, olhando em direção à praia. Não acreditava no destino. Não acreditava que tinha que se conformar com o fato de que teria que se adaptar à uma nova vida na ilha. Portanto, não pretendia esperar para ver o que ia acontecer, por mais que fossem estranhos os acontecimentos naquele misterioso lugar.

Ajeitou a mochila nas costas e entrou debaixo da lona azul que protegia seu leito. Após verificar que ninguém estava por perto, pegou a arma e os cartuchos de munição escondidos debaixo da improvisada colchonete e guardou nos fundos de sua mochila, juntamente com as três garrafas de água que havia enchido naquela tarde, quando então notou um embrulho escondido num canto. Pegou-o, lentamente, e ao abri-lo, notou que se tratava dos suprimentos que pediu a Hurley: um pacote de pães fatiados com o emblema da Iniciativa Dharma e quatro barras de chocolate Apolo. Jane então sorriu, e também guardou o embrulho na mochila.

Quando finalmente deu mais olhada para o interior de sua tenda, e se levantou para sair, deparou-se com Sawyer, que estava logo atrás dela. Ele sorriu ao perceber que a havia surpreendido.

"O quê foi, Sawyer?" indagou ela, tentando disfarçar.

Ele apenas levantou a mão, mostrando as duas embalagens de curativos e o frasco com água oxigenada. Jane as tomou abruptamente dele e as enfiou na mochila, evitando mostrar o que mais carregava.

"E então?" perguntou ele.

"E então o quê?" repetiu ela, enrugando a testa.

"Qual é, G.I. Jane? Está na cara que está aprontando alguma" indagou ele, com seu sorriso cínico.

Jane olhou para o lado, e sorriu. Depois o encarou novamente:

"Esquece. O nosso trato acaba aqui" respondeu, friamente.

E quando desviou dele para seguir seu caminho, ele disse:

"Então está na hora de começarmos um novo trato"

Ela então parou, e sem se virar para vê-lo, esperou para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Sawyer, no entanto, só continuou quando ela deu meia volta e voltou a encará-lo nos olhos.

"Muito bem" disse ela. "Vá em frente. O quê essa sua mente suja e doentia está planejando agora?"

Sawyer riu. Houve então uma pausa e, de repente, ele já não sorria mais:

"Você descobriu alguma coisa, Alanna de Trebond. O quê foi?"

"Como assim?" indagou ela.

E ele riu.

"Não se faça de tonta, docinho" insistiu ele. "Vi você outro dia na floresta. Está sabendo de alguma coisa. Por quê não compartilha com o tio Sawyer aqui?"

Jane o fitou com denotada frieza.

"Nem pense nisso" disse ela.

E ele enrugou a testa.

"Então tem mesmo caroço nesse angu" concluiu ele.

Jane o ignorou e tratou de continuar seu caminho, quando sentiu a mão pesada de Sawyer segurar seu braço.

"Você não tem escolha"

Jane o encarou e olhou sua mão segurando seu antebraço.

"Não quero companhia, Sawyer"

Ele então riu, e a soltou.

"Quem disse que eu quero me meter numa furada com você, Thelma?" indagou. "Embora não fosse má idéia" continuou, enquanto a secava de cima a baixo.

"O quê quer então?" perguntou ela, irritada. "Apenas a satisfação de saber mais do que os outros?"

Sawyer sorriu, e estendeu os braços.

"Esse sou eu, benzinho" disse ele.

Jane suspirou.

"E o quê eu ganho com isso?"

Ele então olhou para o outro lado da praia, e respondeu:

"As pessoas vão saber que está pensando em fazer uma loucura que pode virar problema pra todo o grupo"

Jane se virou para ver o que ele olhava, e viu Jack conversando com Sayid na praia.

"E a primeira pessoa a saber vai ser justamente o Jacko ali. E nem queira saber o quanto é insuportável tê-lo ao seu lado dando ordens"

Jane cruzou os braços e sorriu.

"Só isso?"

"Viu? Não sou tão ruim"

"Pois eu não sou" disse ela. "E não. Não me importo com o que vai dizer, Sawyer. E nem tente me seguir, pois vai se dar mal"

E Jane apenas lhe deu as costas enquanto ele sorria na medida em que a via se afastar. Mal sabia ela que havia dado a deixa para que ele fizesse justamente o contrário.

_**Continua...**_


	6. Parte V

**Parte V**

Algumas horas mais tarde, Jane caminhava pela floresta, próxima ao riacho onde geralmente ia buscar frutas, quando, subitamente, ouviu um barulho não muito longe de onde estava.

Cautelosa, interrompeu a trilha e, lentamente, abaixou-se para pegar uma pedra. Ao ouvir novamente o barulho, virou-se rapidamente na sua direção e atirou a pedra. Para sua total surpresa, no entanto, era Sawyer que, ao ser atingido na cabeça pela pedra, acabou caindo inconsciente.

Desesperada, Jane correu até ele, abaixando-se ao seu lado para ver a gravidade do ferimento. Notou, então, que o acertara em cheio acima da sobrancelha direita, onde havia agora um corte não muito profundo, mas do qual saía muito sangue.

"Que imbecil!" exclamou ela. "Como pôde me seguir?"

Foi então que Jane ouviu novamente um barulho vindo da relva, da mesma direção de onde Sawyer veio ao seu encalço.

Preocupada, levantou-se o mais depressa possível, e antes que pudesse pensar em fugir, olhou para Sawyer. Não podia deixá-lo, por mais que não se importasse com ele, porquanto podia se tratar de algum animal perigoso, ou mesmo algum dos "Outros".

Jane então respirou fundo, e reuniu toda a sua força para tentar levantá-lo. Mas ele era pesado demais para que pudesse fazê-lo sozinha.

Quando o barulho de galhos quebrados se aproximava cada vez mais, Jane tratou de buscar no interior de sua mochila a arma de fogo que estava em seu poder, para o caso de ter que se defender. Porém, antes mesmo que a pegasse, viu que se tratava de Kate, que emergia entre os arbustos.

As duas se entreolharam surpresas. E houve um instante de profundo silêncio enquanto Kate tentava assimilar a cena: Jane, com a mão enfiada no interior de sua mochila, e Sawyer, desmaiado não muito longe dela e com um machucado na cabeça. E sua atenção se voltou completamente para ele.

"O quê houve?" perguntou, enquanto olhava alternadamente para Jane e para o ensangüentado e desacordado Sawyer.

Mais do que depressa, Jane respondeu:

"Não sei. Eu o encontrei assim"

Kate se aproximou, visivelmente preocupada, e se inclinou sobre ele, a fim de verificar o ferimento.

"Não parece grave" disse ela, mais aliviada. "Mas acho melhor chamarmos o Jack"

Jane nada disse, e após examinar mais um pouco o ferimento, Kate levantou os olhos para vê-la.

"Espere um pouco" disse ela, desconfiada. "O quê você fez?"

E Jane descobriu no que havia tornado aquela situação. A mesma mentira contada por Locke semanas antes quando do acidente que matou Boone agora se repetia, no entanto, e felizmente, sem mortes.

E ela então explicou:

"Ele estava me seguindo" nisso, Kate arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpresa. "Quando me dei conta, atirei a pedra sem mesmo saber quem era. O que foi um grande erro"

Kate enrugou a testa, e olhou novamente para Sawyer.

"Eu não entendo--" disse ela.

"Sinto muito"

Mas Kate ainda estava surpresa e confusa demais com a situação:

E quando ela levantou os olhos para ver novamente Jane, esta já não estava mais lá, e Kate apenas a viu seguir rumo floresta adentro.

"Jane!" chamou ela, levantando-se, cada vez mais confusa. E quando pensava em segui-la para tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo, embora não o fizesse, pois não pretendia deixar Sawyer à mercê dos perigos da floresta, escutou-o resmungar aos seus pés:

"O quê... Sardenta?"

_**Continua...**_


	7. Parte VI

**Parte VI**

Jack saía pela porta dos fundos do abrigo quando de dentro da floresta viu Kate trazendo Sawyer, amparado com o braço sobre seus ombros.

"O quê houve?" perguntou ele, indo na direção dos dois ao perceber o ferimento na cabeça da Sawyer.

Kate o soltou, e ele se sentou num tronco de árvore, enquanto Jack se inclinava para examinar o ferimento.

"Jane" respondeu Kate, com as mãos na cintura.

Jack se virou para vê-la nos olhos.

"Cabelos escuros, olhos azuis, pernas compridas--" disse Sawyer, descrevendo-a.

"Eu sei quem é" interrompeu Jack, irritado, lembrando de ter trocado algumas palavras com ela naquela manhã. "Como foi isso?" perguntou, olhando para Kate.

"Ao que tudo indica--"

"Eu a estava seguindo e ela me acertou uma pedra perto do rio" interrompeu Sawyer, fitando a ambos, como se quisesse dar a entender que podia responder por si.

Ainda sem entender, Jack perguntou, curioso:

"Por que a seguia?"

Não houve resposta, e Kate disse:

"Parece que ela estava indo a algum lugar"

E ambos se viraram para Sawyer, que possivelmente sabia onde era.

"O quê?" indagou ele. "Eu só sei que ela parece bem preparada para não voltar tão cedo, se é que pretende voltar"

"Como pode saber?" insistiu Jack, que ainda não parecia convencido da versão de Sawyer.

"Ela carregava litros de água e suprimentos, doc" respondeu Sawyer, tocando o ferimento com as pontas dos dedos. Parecia estar doendo. "Eu só queria saber o que estava planejando, e quando me dei conta, estava caído na relva com a sardenta aqui tentando me reanimar"

Jack olhou para ambos, e nada disse. Estava pensativo.

"O quê acha que devemos fazer?" perguntou Kate, então.

"Vou chamar o Sayid" disse Jack, voltando para o abrigo. "Vamos atrás dela. Não podemos mais perder ninguém de vista" completou, referindo-se a Walt e Michael.

"E quanto ao que houve na outra noite?" perguntou Kate.

"Além do mais, não acho que ela queira ser encontrada, chefe" disse Sawyer, ainda sentindo o ferimento.

"Temos que tentar" disse Jack, encarando-o friamente.

Kate os observava.

"Ajude-o a cuidar desse ferimento" disse Jack olhando para Kate, que enrugou a testa, confusa, já que pretendia entrar no abrigo junto com Jack para falar com Sayid.

"Eu vou com vocês" protestou ela.

"Não" respondeu Jack. "Não vai"

Sawyer os observava em silêncio.

"Não pode fazer isso" disse ela. "Nem sabe de onde viemos"

Jack olhou para Sawyer, o qual, por sua vez, olhou para Kate, e disse:

"Quinze quilômetros norte daqui. Ela continuou no sentido norte"

Kate o encarou, furiosa.

Jack lhes deu as costas, e Sawyer completou:

"Cuidado com as pedras!"

Jack os fitou mais uma vez e entrou no abrigo.

Kate e Sawyer se entreolharam.

"Parece que Jacko está de mau humor, sardenta" disse ele, sorrindo.

Intrigada, Kate só podia pensar no motivo pelo qual Jack parecia não querer tê-la por perto.

"Temos um problema" disse Jack ao encontrar Sayid e Locke na cozinha do abrigo.

Os dois se viraram para ver o que ele tinha a dizer, e Jack olhou para a porta onde Henry Gale estava preso.

"Acha que ele ainda pode nos dizer alguma coisa?" perguntou para Sayid, que horas antes havia ficado sozinho com o estranho, e apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"O quê houve, Jack?" perguntou Locke.

"Um dos nossos se embrenhou mata adentro" respondeu ele.

Locke e Sayid se entreolharam, e Jack completou:

"Não quero perder mais ninguém"

"Quem é essa pessoa?" indagou Sayid, calmo como sempre, ao contrário de Jack, que estava visivelmente inquieto com todos os acontecimentos recentes.

"Jane... Não lembro o sobrenome" respondeu Jack, pensativo.

"E quanto a 'eles'?" indagou Sayid, referindo-se ao encontro de Jack, Sawyer e Locke com os outros duas noites atrás.

"Não importa" respondeu Jack.

"O quê sabemos sobre Jane?" indagou Sayid.

"Como assim?" questionou Jack.

Locke observou Sayid, com curiosidade.

"O quê acha que a levou a fazer isso?" explicou.

Sem entender, Jack enrugou a testa.

"Ela não está sozinha e indefesa. Michael ao menos tem uma arma--" comentou ele.

Sayid balançou a cabeça, concordando.

"Tudo bem" disse ele. "Vou pegar minhas coisas na praia. Encontro com você daqui a pouco"

Jack ficou pensativo por um instante, e disse:

"Espere! Vou com você"

Depois, virou-se para Locke, e olhou em direção à prisão de Henry Gale.

"Vai ficar bem?" indagou.

Locke cruzou os braços, e friamente respondeu:

"Claro"

Jack continuou encarando-o por mais um instante, até que Sayid o chamou para irem à praia.

_**Continua...**_


	8. Parte VII

**Parte VII**

Sayid pegava algumas coisas de sua tenda, quando Jack viu Rose na areia, e foi ao seu encontro, sob o olhar atento do iraquiano.

"Rose?" chamou ele, aproximando-se dela, que se virou para vê-lo.

"Oi Jack!" respondeu ela, sorridente.

Mas Jack não retribuiu o sorriso. E Rose percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada.

"Algum problema?"

"Não quero que a notícia se espalhe" disse ele, olhando para os lados, e Rose pôde ver que Sayid os observava de longe enquanto ajeitava a mochila nas costas. "O quê sabe sobre Jane?"

"Jane Warner?" indagou ela.

E Jack apenas balançou a cabeça, enquanto Rose olhava para a tenda vazia de Jane.

"Eu sabia que ela estava pretendendo alguma coisa--" comentou.

"Como assim?" indagou ele.

E Rose o encarou nos olhos.

"Ela foi à mata uns dias atrás, e voltou estranha" explicou. "Tentei descobrir o que houve, mas ela nunca se abriu comigo"

"Achei que se davam bem" comentou Jack, lembrando das vezes que as via conversando.

Rose sorriu.

"Jane nunca me disse nada a seu respeito"

Jack suspirou.

"Então não faz idéia para onde ela pode ter ido?"

E Rose se virou para o outro lado da praia.

"Talvez ele saiba"

E Jack olhou na mesma direção que Rose, e viu ao longe, Eko cortando algumas árvores com um machado.

"Por que ele saberia?" perguntou, curioso.

"Porque ao saber que ele é padre, Jane se confessou ontem à tarde" respondeu Rose.

Após se afastar de Rose, Jack se aproximou novamente de Sayid, e disse:

"Preciso de mais um tempo, Sayid"

"Talvez não tenhamos tempo suficiente, Jack" retrucou ele, enquanto o acompanhava pela areia. "Ela poderá estar longe demais para que possamos alcançá-la"

"Preciso saber uma coisa" disse Jack, sem tirar os olhos de Eko.

"O quê?" indagou Jarrah.

E Jack se virou para ver Kate na barraca de Sawyer, fazendo-lhe um curativo. Os dois também os encararam, e Jack simplesmente desviou o olhar ao perceber o ressentimento de Kate por ele.

"Parece que ela andou se confessando" respondeu, quando já estavam longe da tenda de Sawyer.

"Entendo" concluiu Sayid.

Jack se aproximou de Eko, enquanto Sayid o esperava a poucos metros. Ao percebê-lo, o africano o encarou com um sorriso:

"Olá Jack"

"Eko" respondeu ele, que na verdade ainda não sabia como entrar no assunto.

"Algum problema?" perguntou Eko, que continuava a cortar a árvore.

"Preciso que me conte o que Jane lhe confessou" respondeu, friamente.

De repente, Eko parou, colocou o machado de lado, e sorriu, enquanto balançava a cabeça.

"Ela pode estar em grande perigo" justificou Jack. "Pegou todas as suas coisas e simplesmente sumiu. Por isso, preciso que me conte o que sabe sobre ela"

"Não posso, Jack" disse Eko, simpático.

Sayid esticou o pescoço para vê-los.

"Não posso revelar segredo de confissão" completou.

"Ela pode não voltar com vida" insistiu Jack, preocupado.

"Ela vai voltar" discordou Eko.

Jack sorriu.

"Como pode dizer isso?" indagou, indignado. "Temos que cuidar uns dos outros! Já perdemos quatro pessoas só desse lado da ilha, e Walt e Michael... Podemos nunca descobrir o que houve com eles! Será que você não importa?"

"Sim, Jack. Eu me importo. Mais do que você imagina" respondeu Eko. "Mas não me preocuparia tanto com Jane se fosse você"

E Jack arqueou as sobrancelhas, confuso.

"Ela sabe se cuidar melhor do que qualquer um de nós" explicou, e ao lançar um olhar para Sayid, completou: "Talvez melhor do que o seu amigo soldado ali"

E Sayid se aproximou ao perceber que falavam dele.

"O quê houve, Jack?" perguntou, ao ver que Eko lhes deu as costas e continuou a cortar a árvore.

"Nada" respondeu. "Ele não pode nos ajudar"

E Sayid olhou para Eko, que já não lhes dava mais atenção.

"Vamos atrás dela antes que anoiteça" completou Jack.

E Eko nada disse, mas refletiu sobre a teimosia de Jack, ao perceber que ele e Sayid se afastavam, e estavam irredutíveis quanto a trazê-la de volta.

_**Continua...**_


	9. Parte VIII

**Parte VIII**

"Eu estive pensando numa coisa, Sayid" comentou Jack, quando os dois caminhavam há mais de meia-hora. "Acha que você e Danielle podem ter sido seguidos no dia em que encontraram Henry Gale?"

Sayid, que o acompanhava a passos largos, devolveu com outra pergunta:

"Está sugerindo que Jane nos viu?"

Jack se virou para vê-lo, e assentiu com um olhar.

"E isso deve tê-la intrigado" insinuou o iraquiano.

"Ela foi meio irônica comigo hoje cedo--" disse Jack, lembrando do comentário de Jane a respeito da escotilha.

"Achei que você nunca tivesse falado com ela antes" comentou Sayid.

"Na verdade, eu conheço muito pouco as pessoas que estão na praia"

Sayid sorriu.

"Acho que nenhum de nós nos conhecemos muito bem. Talvez se fossemos mais sinceros com os outros sobreviventes, eles não tomariam atitudes tão inesperadas"

Pensativo, Jack concordou, quando viu que haviam chegado ao rio em que Sawyer havia sido acertado com a pedra.

"É aqui" disse ele, olhando ao redor.

Sayid examinou o lugar.

"Muito bem, e agora?"

"Sawyer disse que ela continuou no sentido norte" respondeu Jack.

Sayid o encarou.

"E se 'eles' nos encontrarem antes?"

"Pelo menos um de nós está armado, certo?"

Sayid tocou a automática que estava atrás da sua cintura e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"E então?" indagou Jack.

"Vamos encontrá-la, Jack" respondeu Sayid.

Após uma hora a mais de caminhada, Jack e Sayid, que já estava demasiadamente desconfiado de não encontrar nenhuma pista, estavam em silêncio, quando o dia parecia começar a escurecer, até que, de repente, Jack viu algo à sua frente, em meio a uns arbustos.

"Sayid" disse ele, chamando sua atenção em direção aos arbustos.

O iraquiano então tomou a arma em punho e se aproximou à frente de Jack, quando finalmente viu que se tratava da mochila de Jane.

Os dois olharam ao redor na medida em que Sayid erguia a mochila, examinando-a rapidamente, e não havia qualquer sinal de luta ou mesmo de pegadas.

"O quê acha que pode ter acontecido?" perguntou Jack.

"Não sei, Jack. Eles podem tê-la encontrado" respondeu Sayid, ainda segurando a arma. "Só não imagino porque deixariam a mochila dela para trás"

"Para ser encontrada?" sugeriu Jack.

Os dois se entreolharam.

"E se ela a deixou aqui?" indagou Sayid, sugerindo que Jane poderia ter seguido outro caminho para confundi-los.

Jack balançou a cabeça, confuso.

"Por que ela faria isso?"

"Porque é isso que ela faz, doc" disse uma voz vinda de dentro da relva. "Enganar pessoas" completou.

Jack e Sayid se viraram e viram Sawyer e Kate.

"Estavam nos seguindo?" indagou Jack, furioso, olhando para Kate.

Sawyer sorriu, apoiando o cano do revólver que trazia consigo sobre o ombro.

"Achou que íamos perder a diversão toda?"

"Fiquei preocupada" justificou Kate. "Principalmente depois do que o Sawyer me contou"

Jack e Sayid o encararam.

"O quê você sabe que não nos contou antes?" indagou Jack, furioso, enquanto o encarava.

E Sawyer parou de sorrir.

"Ela é uma profissional" explicou.

"Como assim?" indagou Jack.

E Sayid balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, olhando a mochila e as trilhas que não levavam a lugar algum, como se tudo fizesse sentido.

"Quando vi a tatuagem no braço dela, soube que já tinha visto aquele dragão em algum lugar" explicou Sawyer, evasivamente.

"Porque não pára com os rodeios, e vai direto ao assunto?" perguntou Jack, impaciente.

"Ela é uma assassina profissional, doutor" disse ele, secamente. "O ofício dela é esse. Matar pessoas e não deixar pistas"

Jack fitou Kate, que confirmou a revelação com um olhar.

"Então ela... então ela está armada?" indagou Jack.

"Isso eu já não sei" respondeu Sawyer.

"Não faz sentido. Você pode estar equivocado" sugeriu Jack, incrédulo.

Sawyer apenas deu de ombros, dando a entender que sabia do que estava falando.

"Ele pode ter razão, Jack" disse Sayid. "Estamos caminhando há horas, e não há pegadas e nada que nos dê uma dica para onde ela pode ter ido"

"E se eles a pegaram?" insistiu Jack.

"E a mochila? Como explica isso?" indagou Sayid. "Eles não a deixariam para trás. Já, se Jane é quem Sawyer diz que é, pode muito bem ter deixado aqui para nos enganar"

"E então? Vamos ficar papeando ou vamos pegar a filha-da-mãe que me acertou na cabeça?" perguntou Sawyer.

Jack estava pensativo. Olhou para a trilha que não levava a lugar algum e depois para a mochila.

"Tem certeza?" perguntou ele a Sayid.

"Eu diria se não tivesse" respondeu Jarrah.

Houve um pequeno silêncio, e Sawyer, irritado, disse:

"Qual é, doc? Já que estamos aqui, vamos em frente!"

"Vamos voltar" disse Jack, de repente, surpreendendo Sawyer e Kate.

"Como?" indagou Sawyer.

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu" respondeu Jack, voltando para o acampamento, acompanhado de Sayid, que levava a mochila de Jane.

Sawyer e Kate se entreolharam.

"Você acredita nesse cara?" perguntou ele.

Kate nada disse, e foi atrás de Jack e Sayid.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça, e quando imaginava que podia seguir sozinho, suspirou e se deu por vencido, acompanhando Kate no caminho de volta.

* * *

_Não muito longe..._

Jane caminhava a passos largos mata cada vez mais adentro, sem qualquer sinal de exaustão, imaginando que logo deveria encontrar um lugar para passar a noite, quando, de repente, em meio a uma clareira, ela percebeu alguma coisa errada. Mais do que depressa, ela empunhou a arma que estava à cintura, e olhou ao seu redor, na certeza de que estava sendo observada.

Foi então que ela ouviu o barulho de folhas se movendo ao seu redor, muito embora não houvesse vento. Subitamente, Jane ouviu sussurros vindos de todos os lados, e que diziam: "Aqui!"

Jane olhava para todos os lados segurando a arma com ambas as mãos, quando algo lhe chamou a atenção, e ela parou, com o olhar fixo numa árvore, que parecia ocultar uma pessoa maltrapilha. Antes, porém, que Jane pudesse se aproximar, alguém bateu à sua cabeça com alguma coisa, e ela caiu desacordada.

**FIM (POR ENQUANTO)**


End file.
